


Cringing Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Flash Gordon (1980)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dale loves her Princess.RP Fic.





	Cringing Beauty

Dale had not seen the girl since she had been sent off to get married, she had smiled softly as the girl approached, looking tentative and shy. She had held a hand out to Princess Aura. 

"Come here Aura baby...."

Princess Aura slowly came over to Dale. 

"You okay Sweetie?"

Princess Aura nodded.

"Now I'm back with you."

"I will always look out for you Darling, you know that."

"I know."

Dale smiled, kissing her softly. Princess Aura murred submissively. 

"You like that sweetheart?"

Dale asked gently. Aura nodded. 

"More?"

"Please."

Dale murred moving to slowly undress the girl. Aura purred. 

"Such a sexy girl."

"Thank you."

"Shhh, come here...."

Aura obeyed. Dale smiled, kissing her gently. Aura murred. 

"Okay?"

Aura smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes."

"Sweet girl."

Aura purred. Dale smiled, slowly kissing her way lower. Aura continued to purr. Dale soon began to suckle on her clit. Aura mewled. 

"You like that baby?"

"I love it!"

Aura mewled as she came apart.


End file.
